Lessons in Love
by Ms.K.Everdeen
Summary: A modern A/U one-shot. Just when Katniss thinks she's got her life all figured out, a curious encounter at a coffee shop one fall afternoon threatens to throw everything in her once quiet world into overdrive.
1. Lessons in Love

The crisp autumn air grazes the back of my neck as I hear the door open behind me. My fingers sit, poised above the keyboard of my laptop, screen blank. I move to take a swig of what has now become iced tea. My eyes glance around the tiny coffee shop, and I take in the others sitting around me. A man stands at the counter ordering a drink, several couples sit cuddled together on nearby couches. A few small groups cluster around tables, their heads down over textbooks. Fall semester started just a couple of days ago, and things are already in full swing. This is my first year at university, and I'm admittedly overwhelmed. While some students are already enrolled upon high school graduation, I had to opt for the less conventional gap year (or 5).

My schedule is full of pre-requisite classes. Most have proven to be quite mundane so far, but today's course load could change my mind. As I return my eyes to the book beside my computer, and my hands to the keys, a man's hushed voice breaks my quiet concentration.

"Excuse me, are you here for the cat obsession group too?"

The look on my face must be quite comical, as the man that inquired gives me a smirk and a wink. I roll my eyes, and quickly recover; appreciating this new attempt at what I guess is a pick-up line.

"It was yesterday." I play back with a hint of remorse in my voice. The man sits down across from me at my table, uninvited, his blue eyes sparkling with amusement.

"I knew I should've signed up for those reminder emails." He says thoughtfully as he takes a sip of his drink. I consider him for a moment.

"Tell me something," I say as I begin to pack up my things. "Is there something wrong with you?"

My question elicits a laugh. "The jury is still out on that one! I guess you just looked so serious sitting over here by yourself. I thought maybe you could use a little comic relief." He replies.

"Comic relief, huh? Well, my life is sort of one big cosmic joke, but thanks anyway." I offer as I sling my bag on my shoulder. "Good luck with your cat obsession." I say with a tight smile as I turn to leave.

Our interaction has thrown my mind off track, and causes me to puzzle over which way my first class is. After being thoroughly lost for the better part of twenty minutes, I hurry in to the very large, very full lecture hall relieved to see the professor has yet to make an appearance. As I settle for a seat near the front, I feel my eyes widen as I recognize the same man from the coffee shop stroll in to set his things down on the desk at the front of the room. Our eyes meet briefly, and a look of recognition crosses his face followed by a small bashful smile. I feel my cheeks warm as I slouch into my seat.

"Good morning!" He projects his voice to the room as he removes his scarf and jacket. The crowd quiets and a few voices respond back with a greeting. "Welcome to your intro to art history course. I am Professor Mellark. I know some of you may think this class will be an easy A." He continues as he paces slowly around the front of the room. "It's not." He stops and scans the crowd. "Let's get started."

My head is swimming after an hour of names, dates, and images. I never knew art was so...complicated. I'm eager to make an escape as the class is dismissed. As I get stuck at the back of the line to exit up the stairs, I look around for an alternate route. The only foreseeable way passes directly in front of Professor Mellark. He seems lost in the papers in front of him, so I opt for a quick exodus.

"Have a nice day" He offers as I practically run by. I give a quick wave back over my shoulder and push my way through the door. I head for my next class and muddle through the rest of the day until I make my trek to the campus bookstore where I've been gainfully employed for several weeks. Things were pretty slow going until the start of the fall semester, then the lines began filing out the door. I manage to squeeze past the few students standing in the doorway and duck behind the counter. I hastily don my employee vest and name badge and set to work helping the endless stream of customers. I utter a few quick hellos to my co-workers as we bustle about the small, crowded aisles of textbooks, running into one another several times. By closing time, I'm exhausted. My body and brain finally have a chance to catch up with one another and I realize I'm starving. I grab my bag and head for the door, resolving to stop at the market on my way home.

As I enter the store, I make a beeline for the cereal aisle. While my scholarships pay for my classes, books, and apartment, the bookstore gig does little more than keep Ramen Noodles and cereal on the table. Maybe I'll try PopTarts for a change, I think excitedly. As I turn the corner to the breakfast foods, I stop short as I see Professor Mellark contemplating some breakfast choices of his own. I mentally curse the moment, and the humor of the universe, as I was hoping not to interact him again. Ever. I take in his strong build and honey-colored hair. He wears jeans and a t-shirt now, which accentuates his broad shoulders and toned arms.

I can tell my movements have caught his attention as he turns his head slightly to look. He does a double-take, realizing it's me. He smiles and nods his head in recognition as I proceed down the aisle. I stop in front of the boxes of toaster pastries, deciding if I'm going to splurge on name brand, or not. I can feel his presence near me.

"Hey...Katniss." He says as he leans toward me.

I give him a curious look, wondering how he knew my name. His eyes motion down toward my chest, and before I can be offended I look down and realize I never removed my work vest or name badge. I scoff and make quick work of removing the hideous frock.

"Hello, Professor." I respond back dryly as I shove the clothes into my bag.

"My name is Peeta, actually." He corrects as he turns his attention toward the shelf in front of us and picks up a box, examining it carefully.

"Do you come here often?" He asks and then lets out a laugh. "That sounded like a pick-up line!" He admits as he puts the box back on the shelf and shoves his hand into his pocket.

I turn to face him with my selection in hand. I give him a smirk. "I thought the cat one was better." I say, ignoring his question and turn on my heel to begin heading to the front. He follows close by. "Are you following me?" I tease as I give him a side glance.

"Nope. Not at all. Just...checking out." He says matter-of-factly as he stands beside me at the checkout, even though I mentally note the several other lanes open.

I shake my head and pay for my things.

"Have a good night, Professor Mellark." I say as I walk out.

"It's Peeta!" I hear him shout after me.

"Your papers will be due next Thursday. The rubric is online. Make sure you format correctly..." Peeta, I mean Professor Mellark, goes on about a three-page paper we are supposed to write by next week that I haven't the slightest clue where to start with. I find myself tuning out to consider his outfit today. He's smartly dressed in a pair of brown pants that hug him in all the right places, a chunky cable knit sweater that he has pushed up at the sleeves, and a pair of Chuck Taylor's. I mentally chastise myself for crushing on my teacher as I clue in at the point where he's asking if there are any questions. I can feel my cheeks burn as if everyone has just heard my thoughts. I notice the time and distract myself by carefully packing my things to go. As Peeta dismisses the class and I prepare to make my retreat, one of my coworkers from the bookstore, Madge, blocks my path. She gives me a pleasant smile, that I attempt to return. She tells me a few people from class are getting together to form a study group and asks if I'd like to join. I agree, reluctantly. I'm not one for social situations, or friendship for that matter. We quickly exchange phone numbers and she promises to text me with the details of our meeting. I turn to leave and notice Peeta look away quickly to busy himself with packing up his belongings.

"Where you off to?" He asks as I pass by his desk. I stop to consider him.

"Chemistry." I respond.

"With Abernathy?" He inquires, as if saying the name leaves a bad taste in his mouth.

"The very same." I confirm, knowing full-well why he has pulled such a face.

"Mind if I walk with you? I'm headed that direction anyway."

I shrug my shoulders in response.

"I'll take that as a yes?" He confirms suspiciously. He holds the door open as he and I move into the hall, then out of the building shortly after. We are quiet for a while before he asks, "How's your first semester going so far?"

I think for a moment before I reply with, "As expected. You?"

"As expected." He replies with a nod.

"Tell me, are you normally so...friendly with your students?" I inquire, getting straight to the point. I notice his eyes widen as I look to him. He lets out a nervous cough as he runs a hand through his hair.

"Not at all." He says as he stops to face me. I follow suit. "Look, I've been trying to rationalize all of this for days now. You've gotta be, what, ten years my junior? Besides that, I'm your teacher. I just..." He lets out a frustrated growl. "Never mind. I'm sorry, I'll leave you be." With that he walks away leaving me behind in a very confused state.

I do my best to put the interaction behind me, but I find myself having very mixed emotions. On one hand, I agree that professors and co-eds have no business together, but on the other end, I'm intrigued by Peeta and the attention he gives me. Who am I kidding? I have a full course load and a part-time job. I have no time for any of this. Plus, Peeta made it clear he was letting it all go. I do my best to put it behind me too, and focus on my classes ahead. Not to mention that giant paper that's due next week.

The days pass quickly as they fill with study group meetings, paper writing, studying for my other courses, and work. I decide later in the week to take a moment for myself at the coffee shop. I feel edgy as I sit in a cushy armchair. I try to lose myself in my book, but find interest eludes me. I feel full of expectation and realize it's because I'm waiting here in hopes that Peeta will materialize. I roll my eyes at my silly fantasy and stand to leave. In my haste, I nearly crash into a man on my way out.

"Hey, Katniss, what's the rush?" I look to see the man I nearly crashed into is Gale, one of my classmates from study group, looking down at me with a small smile that lights up his gray eyes.

"Hey," I offer as I take a step back. "I just remembered an appointment I had to get to." I lie.

"Oh, ok. Well, if you get a chance, I'll be here for a bit. We should hang out sometime." He offers. I weigh his offer in my mind. His look is somewhat pleading. I nod, deciding then to give him a chance. He ushers me back into the coffee shop as I seemingly blow off my non-existent appointment. We sit for quite a while talking and getting to know one another. We discover we have a lot in common. Our upbringings were similar, with both of us losing our fathers at a young age and needing to care for our families. We find too that we are both getting a late start at higher education. Gale is interested in criminal justice. I admit I still have to make up my mind. I decide that I like Gale. It's nice to get to know someone without any expectation, and I can't remember the last time I made a friend.

"Your papers were mediocre at best." Professor Mellark says as he walks in the door during our next class session. He drops a stack of papers on the front desk, and turns to address the class after setting the rest of his things down. "A handful of you did well. Looks like we need to spend some time reviewing." He laments. There are a few audible groans in the room. I wonder which category I fall into. I worked hard on mine, and the thought of not doing well stresses me out. My scholarships depend on it.

I find it difficult to concentrate throughout the lesson, and practically jump from my chair at the end of class to find my grade. Peeta says nothing to me as I approach the table, he doesn't even look me in the eyes. I pull my paper from the pile and discover I've earned an A-. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Nice job, Miss Everdeen." He tells me as he jots something down in a ledger, continuing to avoid eye contact. Even though I'm relieved, I find myself suddenly frustrated by his lack of interaction.

"Did I really earn this?" I ask, my question full of implication. This grabs his attention. He searches my eyes.

"Of course. It's well-written and thought provoking. My personal feelings don't factor in here." He reassures me. I nod and turn to leave. "You have a knack for writing, Miss Everdeen. I look forward to seeing what else you have to offer." I turn slightly and nod again in acknowledgement before turning again to leave. "Katniss!" He calls after me. I stop before I push through the door, but decide not to face him. "Katniss?" His voice sounds pleading. When I turn, I see him approaching me. My stomach makes a sudden flip flop. I make a quick scan out of the corner of my eye to see that the room has emptied.

"Yes?" I swallow hard. His body is close to mine.

He stares at me like he wants to say something. We both startle when the door to the lecture hall slams shut suddenly. We turn to see a short-haired girl scanning and walking the rows of seats appearing to look for something she left behind.

"Don't mind me!" She calls to us, "Just act like I'm not even here!"

Peeta lets out a soft chuckle toward the ceiling as I take a step back and fidget with the strap of my bag. Waiting.

"Listen, there's this-" Peeta begins with a breathy voice.

"Found it!" The girl calls, interrupting Peeta.

He rolls his eyes, and I see him clench his fists at his side. He offers a dismissive wave as the girl makes a hasty retreat.

"You were saying?" I inquire before he loses his nerve.

"There's a gallery opening this weekend in the city. I wondered if you might like to meet me there?" He rushes. I hesitate.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I ask, remembering his issues with being around me. He makes an attempt to hide his disappointment as he nods his head.

"Right! Of course! That was stupid. Forget I asked." He replies hastily and turns to head back to his desk. I immediately feel regret at having said anything. I consider backtracking, but think better of it as I utter a goodbye and leave the classroom.

—

I keep trying to think of excuses to speak with Peeta throughout the rest of the week, but nothing valid comes to mind. I worry I've wounded his pride, and to be honest, I wish I could get over my own issues and allow myself to explore things with him.

"Full disclosure:" the sound of Peeta's voice breaks me from my thoughts. "I'm about to shamelessly plug myself." Several people chuckle. "Yours truly is being featured at the gallery downtown. Extra credit if you come check it out." I see the way his eyes linger in my direction. He shows us a stack of small papers that I assume include details about the event. As he sets them down he dismisses us. His desk is swarmed. I decide to hang back.

"You interested in going?" I turn to see Gale beside me. "We could make a thing of it?" He offers.

Was he asking me out on a date? My mind begins to race.

"I don't know." I shrug nonchalantly. "Art isn't really my thing." I lie.

He nods.

"Yeah, me either. Give it some thought though, ok?"

I agree I will. I conspicuously grab a paper off Peeta's desk and move quickly past before he has a chance to say anything. I unceremoniously shove the page in my bag without giving it a second glance.

—

I puzzle over the thought of Gale as I make my way to work later that day. I'm willing to admit that he's good looking with his dark hair and gray eyes, but I can't bring myself to feel anything beyond friendship toward him. I think back to interactions we've had in study group, class, and outside of class. I struggle to decide if I've ever lead him on, or given the impression there's something going on. If I'm honest, my mind, and my heart are distracted by someone else.

Traffic at the bookstore has slowed considerably, which leaves extra time to sit and think. I'm debating between going to the gallery on Saturday, or not. If I do go, do I accept Gale's offer and potentially throw off any chance that may remain with Peeta, or go by myself and risk running in to Gale and explain why I blew him off?

"Earth to Katniss, hello? Katniss?" Madge stands in front of me, her arms filled with textbooks. I snap to attention immediately and grab a few books to lighten her load.

"Sorry!" I exclaim.

"What's up with you? I don't think I've ever seen you so deep in thought."

"Just a lot on my mind." I say cryptically. Madge nods knowingly as we continue to work side-by-side.

"Are you going to the gallery for extra credit?" She inquires after a long silence.

"I don't know." I debate with myself about whether to divulge about my conundrum. "Gale, from study group asked me to go." I finally relent.

"Oh." Madge replies in a tone that suggests more. I catch her face from the corner of my eye and see a look of disappointment cross her features.

"I tried to blow him off!" I cover quickly. "He's really not my type..." I offer lamely. Madge gives me a tight smile.

"You should totally go together." She says quickly, and uses the opportunity to make her exit.

Great, now I have Madge and her feelings to think about too! I'm terrible with emotions to begin with, but girl-related emotions are a foreign concept. I've been a loner my entire life. I prefer quiet peace, and solitude. I've made friendships here and there, and was beginning to count Madge in my small tally. I decide to make amends.

"I'm sorry." I offer as I find that she now occupies herself with the computer at the front of the store. "I consider you my friend, and I never thought in a million years that you liked Gale. I didn't even think he knew my name up until a week or so ago."

Madge scoffs, "You can be really clueless sometimes, Katniss!" She turns to face me and unleash her new fury. "You don't see the way he looks at you? The way half the guys in study group look at you?" I stand dumbfounded. The answer is a solid no. "You have no idea the effect you have on people." She turns back to her screen. "I want Gale to want to ask me out. I don't want your sloppy seconds, Katniss."

I take that as my cue to leave. I'm even more confused now than I was before.

I've never considered myself beautiful. Average, maybe (if I try really hard), with brown hair and gray eyes. Madge is what I _would_ consider beautiful. She has strawberry blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. I'm sure that sort of thing is very intimidating to most guys, but then again, I don't have the slightest idea. I decide that ignoring Gale is the right thing to do to help repair whatever friendship I have with Madge.

I send Gale a quick text right then to decline his request. I'm tempted to mention that maybe Madge would be a worthwhile companion, but think better of it. He does not reply to my message, and thoroughly ignores me the following class period. I can't win for trying.

—-

When Saturday arrives, I throw myself into my studies in an attempt to forget that tonight is a very important night for Peeta. Not only that, but he personally invited me (to which I declined). I should just go. He did invite the entire class (after he personally invited me). It would be totally acceptable for me show up, and no one would think anything of it. Frustrated, I decide to get some fresh air to clear my warring mind. I feel much better after several trips around the block. As I reach into my bag for my keys to the apartment, my hand hits a crinkly object. I pull out the source and realize it's the page from class with the information about the opening tonight. Perhaps the universe is sending me a message? I tilt my head back, letting the fading sunlight hit my face as I resolve to make an appearance at tonight's event.

After digging through my closest and trying on what feels like a dozen outfits, I settle on a simple long-sleeved, dark green wrap dress. I let my normally braided hair loose to hang in its natural waves. With a bit of mascara on my lashes, I give myself a once over and feel pleased with my look.

I throw on my favorite leather jacket and catch a bus into the city. I pace nervously back and forth in front of several storefronts nearby. The event started nearly 45 minutes ago, but I can't seem to find my nerve. I give myself to the count of ten, then head inside while my stomach twists nervously. The gallery is crowded. A waiter passes by with champagne, to which I gladly partake. There's nothing like a little liquid courage to start the evening. As I take off my jacket and begin to settle in, I consider the artwork around me. To say that Peeta is talented is an understatement. I find myself drawn to one painting in particular and slowly step toward it for a closer look.

"You came." I hear his familiar voice whisper softly from nearby.

I turn to see Peeta standing with a look that is a mixture of disbelief and joy. I smile and offer a little wave. He quickly closes the space between us.

"I wasn't expecting you. You look..." He stops short of finishing his thought, I know he needs to be cautious. His eyes tell me what I need to know.

"Thank you." I reply bashfully. I clear my throat, "What a great turn out!" I remark, stating the obvious.

"It's not bad." He nods thoughtfully as he considers the surrounding crowd. "Although, I'm not sure if half of these people are here out of interest, or need for extra credit." He adds with a smirk.

"You're very talented. I had no idea." I offer.

"Thank you!" He replies humbly. "I'm really glad you're here." He admits after a short pause. He looks ready to say something more when a small blond woman approaches and whispers something in his ear. He nods, then turns to me and says, "Listen, I don't know how long you're planning to stay, but I would really like to talk to you. Privately." He looks around, "When you get a chance."

I agree without further detail as he excuses himself to make his appearance elsewhere in the room.

"You decided to come after all." I recognize Gale's voice then. I let out a sigh before I turn to face my accuser.

"Hey, Gale." I reply.

I'm surprised to see Madge appear by his side suddenly, holding two flutes of champagne.

"Hey, Madge." I say, the surprise heavy in my tone.

"Katniss." She responds curtly with a nod as she hands Gale his glass.

We stand awkwardly for what feels like hours. I make up something about needing to be up early the next day, say my goodbyes, and make my way toward the door (forgetting my jacket behind in the process). The cool night air hits me and I begin to shiver. I hug myself tightly instead of risking going back in. I scan the area and spot a bench several hundred yards away that I can hide out on for the time being. As soon as I sit down I hear footsteps trailing beside me. I look to see Gale approach and take a seat next to me.

"Hey." He offers.

"Hey." I reply back. We both look straight ahead, not saying anything.

Gale clears his throat and I turn to look at him. The look in his eyes is one of hurt. I suddenly feel horrible.

"I'm sorry I blew you off." I offer, wanting to explain more, but not. He gives a halfhearted shrug. As we sit looking at each other in silence, I feel the mood in the air change. It feels tense, but not uncomfortable. Before I can figure out why, Gale is closing the space between us and plants a firm, unexpected kiss on my lips. I pull back as if his touch has burned me.

"Gale!" I shout in surprise.

"I had to try!" He throws back.

I touch my lips as if he has offended me. He stands suddenly and stomps off without another word. I sit completely dumbfounded wondering what just happened.

The time ticks by as I take up residence on the bench. I watch as the city passes me by. I sit through endless cycles of the traffic light. Waiting. My mind wanders in and out of thoughts, until I hear footsteps coming down the sidewalk in my direction. I turn to see the source of the noise. I squint in the dim light.

"I thought you left!" I hear Peeta exclaim as he suddenly recognizes me on the bench. I hear his pace quicken. "Katniss, it's freezing out here!"

I nod my head dumbly as he pulls his suit jacket off and places it around my shoulders. I instantly feel warmth surround me.

"Thanks!" I reply as I pull the jacket tighter around me.

"Let me give you a ride home." He offers. I agree and follow him to his car. He opens my door before getting in himself. The smell of the cold leather seats and his cologne mix pleasantly in my nose. He kindly blasts the heat for me as I offer directions to my apartment. As he pulls in to park, I sit unmoving. I pick nervously at my thumbnail.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I inquire, bringing my eyes from my lap to meet his stare.

He turns away as he grips and presses the steering wheel before unbuckling his seatbelt. I can see him formulating a response as I unbuckle myself and shift in the seat to face him. He lets out a sigh before he says, "Katniss, you don't cross my mind," he turns to face me again. My heart sinks before he continues, "You live in it." I let his words penetrate my mind. I feel speechless. "It sounds so crazy because we hardly know each other, but I realized that I was thinking of you, and I wondered then how long you'd been on my mind, and then it occurred to me; since I met you. You never left." He lets out a deep breath as if he had been holding onto it forever.

We sit in silence for a long time. Our eyes never leave one another.

"Say something?" He pleads.

That's just it. I don't know what to say. My mind has formulated what feels like several hundred responses. None of which seem as perfect as what he has said to me.

"I'm overwhelmed by you, Peeta." I begin, and then it's like the floodgates open, and the rest comes tumbling out. "I'm overwhelmed by my desire to talk to you. I'm overwhelmed by the idea that I barely know you, and yet I want to be around you as much as possible. I'm overwhelmed by these ridiculous feelings that I've never had before, that I most definitely don't know what to do with. I don't know what you want me to say. I'm probably the least romantic person- ever. I'm grouchy and quiet and I don't understand why a man like you would ever bother with a girl like me." I search his eyes after my confession, looking for some sign of a reaction. I'm not sure if I expect him to be repulsed, or scared, or what? He just looks at me, and then a small smile starts to creep up his lips, as his eyes soften.

"Would you like to go get something to eat?" He asks.

I note the late hour and wonder what he has in mind. Curiosity gets the best of me, and my unwillingness to leave this emotionally charged moment encourages me to agree. Thankfully, college towns are in no short supply of late-night restaurants. We drive a short distance and pull into the parking lot of a greasy spoon called Red's. They advertise their 24-hour schedule proudly in the window. Peeta holds the door open for me as we enter the restaurant. There's not a soul in sight.

"Hey, Professor!" A man's voice calls from the back.

"Hey, Darius!" He calls back, walking over to a booth at the very back of the small restaurant. We sit across from one another.

"I come here to grade papers." Peeta explains. "I come here to think too. The ambience is..." He trails off as we look around.

"Thought provoking?" I insert teasingly. He chuckles and nods in agreement. The restaurant is anything but, and looks to have maintained its decor from several decades ago.

A red headed man emerges then from the back wiping his hands on a towel.

"You have company!" The man, I assume is Darius, remarks incredulously.

"People like me!" Peeta replies back in mock offense.

"What'll it be?" Darius continues. "The usual?"

"Make it two." Peeta says as he looks to me. Darius nods and heads to the back. "So, just how old are you?" He leans in to whisper once we are alone. I make my best attempt to give him a conspiratorial look.

"Old enough." I reply cryptically with a smirk. He still appears uncertain, but doesn't pursue the topic further. "So, explain the connection between Professor Peeta and artist Peeta. After seeing your work tonight, I can't believe you couldn't make a career of just doing your art." I query.

"Well, artist Peeta wanted to make a career of it, but his parents were adamant that he get a job that had a future and wouldn't result in him ending up homeless, or on his parent's couch for the rest of his life."

"So you went for teaching?" I reply.

"It was that, or join the family business. Teaching seemed like my best option. I started off as an elementary school art teacher for a few years, moved up to middle school after that. I started here at the university as an adjunct professor until three years ago when the job I'm currently in opened up. Seemed like a good fit." He summarizes.

"Yeah, your class has quite the reputation." I remark.

I watch as he wedges his back against the wall in the booth and stretches out along his seat.

"What are your plans?" He asks as he rests his arm casually on the back of the booth.

"I'm not sure. It took me five years to get to this point. I guess I never really thought higher education was a possibility for me. I've always been so busy taking care of everyone else that I forgot about what I need."

Darius comes then delivering two enormous plates filled with the biggest waffles I've ever seen. My eyes widen at the sight.

"I hope you don't mind. I assumed you like breakfast food judging by our run-in at the supermarket."

I give him a playful, suspicious look. "You assumed correctly...this time."

We sit quietly for a moment while we prepare to eat before I ask him about his family's business. He tells me about the bakery his parents own, and how he grew up in a small town with two older brothers. I tell him about growing up in a small rural town myself, spending my days playing in the woods with my younger sister. We share stories from our past, and laugh at childhood anecdotes until the sky starts to lighten and the diner begins to fill with patrons stopping off to refuel from a night partying.

"I should get you home." Peeta laments, and we make our way back to his car.

We make most of the drive in silence. My mind trying to piece together and file away all of the information I just gathered about the man sitting next to me. As I unbuckle to leave, Peeta offers to walk me to my door. I politely decline, and then realize suddenly I've left my jacket at the gallery.

"It was my dad's." I say remorsefully, hoping that it lay untouched. It's the one cherished thing I have left from him.

"I'll take care of it." Peeta assures me, although I can't help but feel a bit panicked at the thought of it being gone.

I thank him for everything and make my way upstairs to my apartment. I've barely closed my door when my phone pings with a text. I smile when I see it's from Peeta. It reads: "Had a great time. Looking forward to more overwhelming experiences."

His reference to my comments in the car makes me blush, and as I fall into bed after slipping into my pajamas, I have the most restful night sleep I've had in a long time.

—-

The knock on my door the next day rouses me from my deep sleep. I glance at the time and realize it's much later in the day than I expected. I run a hand through my hair, and in my dazed state, think nothing of answering the door in my pajama shorts and oversized sweatshirt. I pull the door open to a smiling Peeta, and nearly slam it in his face when I realize the state I'm in.

"Hello?" He calls.

"Hi." I cringe from behind the door, sorry about how I reacted. "Can you just give me a minute?" I plead.

"Should I wait out here in the hall?" He continues our conversation through the door.

"Um..." I roll my eyes in frustration as I try to think. "No, you can come in."

I quickly scurry from the room after I open the door for him to enter. I hear the door shut shortly after I have made a hasty retreat into the bathroom to freshen up.

"I brought your jacket." He calls from the other room.

I nearly choke on my toothpaste as I try to thank him. I rinse and dry my mouth, throw on a pair of jeans and make my way out to greet him properly. When I see him, he's dressed in jeans and a form fitting T-shirt. He's holding my jacket in one hand, with a brown paper bag and cup carrier filled with two steaming to-go cups in the other.

"Thought maybe you could use a pick-me-up" He offers.

Overtaken with emotion, I throw my arms around his neck suddenly and embrace him in a quick hug. He stands with hands full and arms stretched in his delicate balance; unmoving. I draw back just as quickly and take a step back. I clear my throat awkwardly.

"Thank you so much!" I say as I reach for the jacket. I hug it to my chest as he hands it over. I motion for him to have a seat on the nearby couch.

"I can't stay. My mom expects me over for family dinner. I've got to get on the road."

I nod, feeling disappointed. "I'll see you in class." I offer as we walk to the door. It felt like the spell I had been under was broken as I watch him leave.

—

Madge was in much better spirits at work on Monday. I dare say she was chipper. Apparently, things smoothed over between us with little to no effort on my part. I still felt a little leery around her, but made my best attempt to chat back, and not rock the boat again. She was sure to share all of the details about her date with Gale. She even went so far as to invite me to tag along to a party that was happening Friday. I told her I'd think it over. Honestly, I wasn't sure if I wanted to be around Gale again after what happened last time we were together.

"How was the rest of your weekend?" Madge asks, breaking me from my thoughts.

I carefully consider how much to divulge, and end up settling for a simple, "Fine." I decide it's probably best that whatever is going on between Peeta and me is kept secret. As if on cue my phone buzzes in my pocket. Peeta texted to say he wants to see me. My stomach does a little flip as a smile spreads across my face.

"Are you smiling?" Madge teases in disbelief.

I wipe the smile from my face and shove my phone in my back pocket. I tell her it's nothing as I give a shrug. As discretely as possible, I make my way to the back to reply to his text.

"When?" I send.

"Tonight?" He replies almost immediately.

"Can't. Working." I lament.

He comes back with: "Dinner at my place Wednesday?"

I text back in agreement. He sends his address, and suddenly Wednesday night can't come soon enough.

—

I try my best to play it cool in class the next day, but feel edgy nonetheless. Peeta, of course, seems calm, cool, and collected, which makes me feel even more on edge. Add to that the fact that we have just been assigned a paper due Thursday, and my nerves feel shot. I cannot wait to make my escape once we are dismissed.

"Miss Everdeen." Peeta calls to me with an air of authority. I stop short. "Can I speak with you for a moment?"

I nod hesitantly and slowly approach him at his desk, as the others file out. I fidget nervously with my backpack strap, wondering why he wants to talk. He busies himself jotting a note until the room is empty. He looks down the table, leaning on his forearms, as he lets out a sigh. He looks up to me then with a megawatt smile.

"Hi." He says simply.

I roll my eyes and let out a sigh of my own. "You nearly gave me a heart attack! I thought I was in trouble!" I accuse. He seems pleased with himself.

"Can I walk with you to your next class?" He offers.

"I thought we were trying to keep a low profile?" I say, feeling confused. Walking around campus together may turn some heads.

"We are, but I thought you wanted some help with the assignment due Thursday?" He says with a wink.

As we begin to walk toward my destination, we do anything but discuss the assignment. He asks me about my food preferences, and ensures I know when to arrive. We part ways with a nervous excitement building between us.

—

As I turn the corner to the street where Peeta's house is, I'm captivated by the charm of the neighborhood. The street is lined with tall, old, oak trees. Each colorful bungalow includes a well-manicured lawn. Every once in awhile a porch will cover a porch swing. I find myself secretly hoping Peeta's house does too. The neighborhood feels alive with energy. As dusk falls on this unseasonably warm day, there are still several children outside playing, while a few adults tend to their flowers, or walk their dogs. Even though it's only a mile from campus, I feel like I'm in a completely different world. I check the address again to confirm I'm in the right place. His lawn is expertly tended like the rest. The house is a unique shade of taupe, with a stone porch, and to my great pleasure, has a porch swing. As I draw closer, I see him sitting on the swing reading a book.

"Good evening, Professor." I call to him.

He looks up with a smile and closes his book. He comes to join me as I make my way up the front walk.

"Hi." He says softly. "You look beautiful." He comments as he looks deeply in my eyes.

"Thank you." I reply with a giggle as I consider the lack of beauty in the plain black T-shirt and jeans I'm wearing, and the braid in my hair. Peeta wears a T-shirt and jeans too. His shirt sports the name of an old rock n' roll band.

"C'mon in." He says as he rests his hand on my lower back and guides me inside.

As we enter the house, there's a staircase leading to the upstairs just in front of us. To the left is a dining room, to the right is the family room. As I remove my shoes I peak in and notice a piano sitting in one corner of the room. It's surrounded by stacks of books and canvases. The oak built-ins are overflowing with more books and surround a beautifully tiled fireplace.

"Are you ready to eat?" He asks as he slips his hands into the pockets of his jeans, seeming nervous. I nod, and he walks me to the dining room. He pulls out my chair and invites me to sit, as he heads to the kitchen and back.

The meal is delicious, and Peeta keeps me laughing with stories from his days as an elementary school art teacher. We head to the family room after, and I walk to the piano to push a couple of the keys. "How long have you played?" I ask, glancing over my shoulder. He draws near to my side.

"Too long." He replies. I feel his eyes on me. I turn to meet his gaze. There is a sudden tension between us, something that longs to be explored. Peeta clears his throat. I shake my head slightly.

"Will you play something for me?" I plead, breaking the tension.

He groans playfully. I pretend to beg until he relents. He sits down on the bench and I take a seat beside him, our sides touching. He places his fingers on the keys, and I become transfixed by the way his hands glide around effortlessly, and the song that he plays. I press my body closer to his side as he continues. I feel my breath quicken as the tension between us returns. He turns his attention to me as his fingers trail off the keys, and fall to land on my knees. We stare into each other's eyes without a word. I see his jaw clench as I subconsciously lick my lips. I bring my face inches from his, feeling even more breathless now. We continue to stare into one another's eyes, until I feel Peeta's hand cup the side of my face and draw me even closer. I barely register the light touch of his lips at first, but our eyes shut as we commit to fully giving in then. His hand slides from my cheek to the back of my neck. I put my hand out to steady myself, landing solidly on the keys of the piano. I jump and pull back suddenly, then chuckle; embarrassed. We waste no time in reuniting after that. Peeta turns and slips his leg over to straddle the bench we sit on. This allows me to pull closer. His tongue slips into my mouth as I dig my hand into the hair at the nape of his neck. My mind feels fuzzy as my senses focus on the taste of his mouth, and the way his hands feel on my skin. My one hand moves to rest on his thigh, while I make lazy circles on his knee with my other finger.

"Ok!" He says as he pulls back suddenly, panting. He grips my hand on his knee to stop my movement.

I go back in for another kiss, that he readily obliges. I feel his hands reach either side of my face as he pulls away again after a short moment. He rests his forehead on mine as he works to normalize his breathing. I smile wickedly as I realize what this moment could have become. He reflects my look and we both let out a breathy laugh. He clears his throat.

"Ok." He says again.

"Ok." I reply.

The hours have gone by quickly together, and I realize I still have to finish my paper for tomorrow's class. Peeta gives me a ride home and we kiss goodnight for the better part of thirty minutes. I feel drunk, and excited, and unlike anything I've felt before as I make my way upstairs. Concentrating is nearly impossible as my mind continuously floods with memories from tonight. I do my best to finish my paper, then surrender myself to sleep.

—

Friday rolls around, and Madge practically begs me to come out with her and a few others. She tells me she has someone she wants me to meet, even though I insist I'm not interested in any of it. She refuses to listen and informs me she'll be by to get me around nine. I try texting Peeta to give me an excuse to get me out of it. He's no help, telling me he promised a friend he would help him move today after he got off work.

True to her word, Madge is knocking on my door shortly after 9:00. She has to practically drag me from my apartment and into her car. She introduces me quickly to a sharp-featured blond named Cato, that I have to squeeze next to in the backseat. Gale occupies the passenger seat, and I recognize Johanna from our study group on the other side of the backseat. We make the short drive just off campus where most of the sorority and fraternity houses are. I suddenly feel like the old maid in the vehicle, even though my companions are only a year or so younger than I am. I was never much for drinking, and the thought of socializing at parties makes my palms sweat. As we pile out of the car, Cato makes a polite attempt at conversation. Quickly seeing he is getting nowhere with me, he opts for a quick exit and gets lost amongst the growing crowd. I've lost the others at this point too. I pull my phone out to check for any missed texts. I'm tempted to contact Peeta, but think better of it knowing he's probably very busy. I finally decide there's no harm in letting loose a bit and head inside where the music is deafening and too many bodies are too close to one another.

Madge finds me after a while and takes me to get a drink. It tastes awful and burns the whole way down. I decide it's best to simply guzzle it quickly to get her off my back. She and I try to talk (shout) over the music for awhile, but eventually resolve to have another drink instead. I find it goes down easier this time, and the next. My head feels foggy after a time, and my mood shifts considerably. With one finally drink in my system, I've decided I've had enough of it all. I noticed I missed a call from Peeta over an hour ago. I step outside with every intention of calling him back, but something in my mind rationalizes that while that would not be appropriate at this late hour, going to speak with him directly is a more acceptable alternative. His house is several blocks from where the party was, and making the trek is somewhat difficult given my current mental state. I'm relieved to see a small light on from the inside of his house as I climb the porch and knock on the door. I hear movement as I assume he's coming to let me in.

"Katniss?" He says, looking very surprised. He holds a pen and several papers in his hand.

"I didn't know you wore glasses!" I offer dumbly. I take in his features as he wears a pair of chunky black plastic frames.

"Are you drunk?" He asks as he takes my hand and leads me into his house.

"I'd like to think I'm finally seeing the world clearly!" I respond wistfully. I can see him fighting back a smile.

"Let's get you something to eat." He tells me as he guides me to the kitchen. He sits me down on a stool at the island as he rummages through his fridge. I begin to ramble on about something, and he does his best to follow along. I vaguely remember eating what he offers me, then suddenly feel very sleepy.

"I should go." I say as I make a clumsy move to leave.

"Take it easy!" He replies. "You're not going anywhere like that!"

The next thing I remember is him walking me up the stairs to his bedroom. As he sits me down on the edge of the bed, he leans down to untie my shoes. I grab his face with my hands when his head comes back up.

"Peeta, you're really wonderful." I offer in all seriousness.

He gives me a gentle smile and kisses my forehead as he helps me to lay down, and covers me with the blanket. Almost immediately I'm pulled under into a deep and dreamless sleep.

As my eyes flutter open the next morning, I'm vaguely aware of my surroundings and how I got here. As I roll over I see a glass of water, two aspirin and a note from Peeta telling me he has gone for a run and will be back soon, on the bedside table. I cringe as the morning sun streams in through the window. I make an attempt to sit up, but quickly feel the world spinning around me. I take the aspirin and guzzle the water. After a long moment, my second attempt at movement is more successful, and I shuffle into the neighboring bathroom. After a few splashes of water on my face, and rinsing my mouth, I'm beginning to feel more normal. Embarrassed, but normal. I hear footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Katniss?" Peeta calls.

I step out of the bathroom and drink him in. His skin glistens with the sweat from his run. The shirt he wears clings to his well-defined chest.

"Hey." I scratch out. Trying to clear my befuddled mind. I run a hand through my hair as he gives me a knowing smirk before leaning in to kiss my cheek.

"Will you stay?" He asks as he slides past me into the bathroom.

I nod and move out of the way. He mouths that he'll be five minutes as he closes the door. I hear the water running in the shower and slowly make my way downstairs. I pad my way out to the front porch and sit down on the swing. Peeta joins me a short time later, handing me another glass of water. The smell of his soap lingers as he sits beside me.

"So, what fun did you get up to last night?" He asks, breaking the silence.

I shoot him a look that suggests my disinterest in discussing this topic. He laughs.

"Thanks for dealing with me." I mumble after a pause, and glance at him from the corner of my eye.

"How do you feel about hanging out with me today?" He inquires somewhat bashfully.

I sit and act like I'm really thinking it over. He seems genuinely relieved when I accept. He refuses to give me any details, but promises to take me to my apartment to freshen up first. I feel like a brand new person after a shower and a change of clothes. When I emerge from my bedroom I see Peeta looking at the photographs I have hung on the wall.

"Is this your dad?" He asks as he notices my presence.

"That's him." I respond vaguely as I braid back my wet hair.

"You haven't talked about him much." He offers. I shrug. "You haven't really talked about your family much at all."

I begin to feel a bit bristly about the conversation.

"There's not much to tell." I reply with an edge to my voice, hoping Peeta takes the hint. He lets out a sigh as he seemingly relents.

"Ok. You ready to go?" He asks as he turns to face me, trying his best not to look frustrated.

He ushers me from the apartment and into his car once again. He tells me we have a full day ahead. We make our way off campus, past the city and onto a road colored with an array of fall splendor. We pull off a while later to a very busy looking apple orchard. Peeta admits we aren't far from where he grew up, and tells me he would come here with his family every year as a child. We spend part of the afternoon picking apples from the orchard, and walking around selecting two perfect pumpkins to carve later. As we head for the car, a woman's voice calls to Peeta from behind. The smile falls from his face as he turns and a look of recognition takes over.

"Peeta, hi! What a surprise to see you here!" A very perky, very pregnant blond smiles cheerfully as she awkwardly embraces Peeta although his arms are full.

"Hey, Delly." Peeta replies. His body language changes suddenly, registering as defeat. A tall, dark-skinned man approaches our small group then.

"It's so good to see you!" Delly says, seeming oblivious to Peeta's shift in emotion. "This is my husband, Thresh." She introduces us to the man by her side. He and Peeta exchange a handshake after Peeta laboriously shifts the contents of his arms.

"This is Katniss." Peeta offers as he turns to look at me with a weak smile.

Delly takes my hand eagerly, as I shift the contents in my own arms to meet her, then Thresh. The four of us stand awkwardly for a short time.

"We should be going." Thresh offers, breaking the uncomfortable tension between Peeta and Delly.

"Nice to meet you!" I offer as I eagerly turn to leave. Peeta follows shortly after.

"Are you ok?" I inquire as Peeta and I set our contents in the trunk. He seems distracted.

"Yeah." He replies nonchalantly as he slams the lid closed.

We spend most of the car ride in silence. I'm not sure what to say.

"Delly and I were engaged." Peeta finally admits.

"Oh." I reply simply. I begin to put the pieces together.

"Well, not officially, but I had the ring picked out." He continues bitterly. "It doesn't matter, though. That was years ago." He finishes, then continues in his silent brooding.

As we pull into his driveway, I unbuckle my seatbelt and turn to face him. I grab his face with my hands and bring his gaze to mine. Without a word I touch my lips to his. After a moment, his lips push back on mine with a fresh intensity. A groan escapes from the back of his throat. I am first to pull back, as the moment feels more like Peeta is compensating for something.

"Maybe I should go?" I pull back as Peeta leans in for more. He looks confused, then rolls his eyes as I give him a meaningful look.

"I'm fine!" He replies with an exasperated sigh as he unbuckles his seatbelt. He pops the trunk and exits the car without another word. I watch as he sets the pumpkins on his porch steps, and makes his way inside.

I sit deftly in the car wondering what I'm supposed to do, or say. My mind is reeling with the fact that Peeta was once so in love he wanted to get married. Add to that the fact that he hadn't thought to mention it yet. Although, I guess I'm guilty of being a little closed off myself. This is why relationships have never been my strong suit. I watch as Peeta re-emerges from the house and sits down on the top porch step. Our eyes meet. I step out of the car and join him on the step.

"I apologize." He begins. "That was stupid to react like that. I guess I was so caught off guard by the whole thing..." He trails off.

"Have you been holding on to hope all these years?" His answer nagging at my mind.

"No!" He says sounding somewhat disgusted. I feel relief. "Delly and I started dating in high school. We stuck together through college, and it just seemed like the natural progression of things. She made it clear after graduation that she did not want to spend the rest of her life living in a rut. Told me she realized she didn't need me to be happy, and that was it."

"Wow." I offer, not knowing how else to respond.

"I guess the thing that struck me the most about seeing her today is the fact that I thought I'd have what she has by now."

"A husband and a baby?" I tease. He laughs and nudges my shoulder with his own.

"You know what I mean. I'm getting old, Katniss!" He whines as he puts his head in his hands dramatically.

"Well, you'll always have cradle robbing to make you feel young." I remark thoughtfully, thinking about the marked age difference between us. I feel Peeta's fingers jab and tickle at my ribs. I laugh and beg for him to stop. He throws his arm around my shoulder and gives me a squeeze.

"Let's go carve some pumpkins!" He says excitedly as he grabs my hand and pulls me inside.

—

And just like that we become inseparable. Every spare moment we have, we spend together. Our lives become comfortably intertwined. The fall semester is in overdrive and the holidays are fast approaching. I should've known it was all too good to be true.

It was a Friday night when Peeta dropped his bomb on me. We sat eating pizza at the coffee table in his front room in front of the fire when he announced he had something he needed to tell me. His body language and the tone of his voice set me on edge.

"My request for sabbatical has finally been approved." He says.

My brain begins to search for a meaning of the word as he continues, "They don't normally approve it in situations like mine where I haven't taught at the university long enough, but I requested it on a whim back in August." He hurriedly explains. "So, they're letting me go since no one else in the department wanted to."

I sit quietly for a moment. "What does that mean? Go where?" I finally get out.

"I'm going overseas for the Winter semester." He says gently, and I feel my stomach twist at the implication.

"Oh." I pull my head back feeling a sudden mix of emotions.

"Is that it?" Peeta looks as confused as I feel. My appetite is suddenly gone. I push back from the table to stand. I pace a few steps then turn back to pace the other way.

"Who's going to walk me to class?" I suddenly inquire. He opens his mouth to speak, but the thoughts flooding my mind start to overwhelm me and make their way to the surface. "What about our Wednesday night dinners, and Sunday morning walks? I just started getting used to spending time with another person, and then you tell me you're going away? That's not fair! You know I'm no good with feelings, Peeta, and you have me experiencing a whole lot of them right now!" I'm practically shouting.

Peeta stands to block my pacing.

"Katniss," He says gently as he grips my hands. "It's not ideal, I know, but I have to go. It's only a few months." His rationale irritates me. I pull my hands from his grip.

"Just a few months that you'll be busy, having a great time, living life without me. I told you before my life is one big cosmic joke. Just when things start going well, boom!" I'm gesticulating wildly.

Peeta takes a deep breath and waits to ensure I'm finished. "We will figure it out. I promise." He offers.

"I want you to stay with me." I reply, feeling defeated. Peeta embraces me and pulls my head to his chest.

"I always will." He whispers before he kisses the top of my head.

—-

I let out a deep sigh as I watch the trees fly by outside of the car window. I feel Peeta's hand grab mine as I pick nervously with my nails.

"They're going to like you a lot, Katniss. Stop worrying." Peeta reassures me and shoots me a smile.

"Maybe this was a bad idea? I mean, this is Thanksgiving. It's not just a Sunday dinner, or something. This is serious." I feel panic rising in my chest.

"Listen, I've been telling my family all about you. They were beginning to think I made you up. I had to prove my brothers wrong. It'll be fine." He reassures me again.

Peeta has been my best kept secret. The only other person that knows we are dating is my younger sister, Prim. My mother and I have never been particularly close, so I haven't felt a need to divulge any details to her. Besides, if I know Prim, she has already told my mom for me. My friendship with Madge has grown some, but I could never admit to her I'm dating our art history professor. I just don't see that ending well for anyone involved. So, knowing Peeta has eagerly told his family who I am, and even gone so far as to invite me to his Thanksgiving dinner, makes me feel horrible.

"Ok, but can we have a safe word, or something?" I offer to make myself feel better.

"A safe word?" Peeta laughs. He catches my face and sees how serious I am. He clears his throat to cover up from his laughter. "Ok? What will it be?"

"Waffles." I say simply. He gives me a look.

"Ok, waffles it is."

The drive feels endless as my nerves get the better of me. As we come to a small town, I know we are getting close. The streets are filled with quaint shops decorated for the holidays. The light snow that has fallen all morning starts to accumulate on the ground. We turn down a side street just outside the town's edge, and slow as Peeta turns onto a long driveway that comes to an end at a small white farmhouse with a wraparound porch. A thin gray line of smoke exits from the chimney, and the lights inside elicit a cozy glow on the darkening sky. As Peeta comes to a stop and puts the car in park, I turn to him.

"Waffles." I mutter, much to his amusement.

We are bombarded at the door by Peeta's brothers, sisters-in-law, nieces and nephew. They are a loud and boisterous bunch, and hug me like we are old friends. Peeta stands back and watches with a smirk. I shoot him a look.

"Ok guys, give it a rest!" Peeta says finally coming to my rescue. "Katniss, this is Ryder and Declan, and their wives, Minnie and Clara. These are my nieces Harriet and Penelope, and my nephew, Levi. Guys, this is Katniss." He seems breathless after all of the introductions.

"I can see why you would rob the cradle for this one, Peet." I hear Declan whisper loudly into Peeta's ear before giving him a playful punch to the stomach then walking away with Clara by his side. Ryder makes his exit after his brother as the rest of the family follows. We remove our coats and shoes in their wake.

"Peeta, is that you?" I hear a brash female voice call from another room.

He grabs my hand and lets out a deep breath as he guides me back to the kitchen.

"You're late!" The woman chastises without turning around.

"Give him a break, Alice." I hear a man's voice call from the neighboring room.

Peeta approaches the woman's side and plants a kiss on her cheek. He goes to dip his finger in whatever she's cooking to have a taste, to which she quickly smacks him away. He gives her a hurt face, that she counters with a stern look.

"There's someone I'd like you to meet." He tells her then. "Mom, this is Katniss. Katniss, this is my mom, Alice." She turns to greet me then. He has her eyes. Her face is unsmiling, but pleasant. She offers her hand to shake with a hello, and then quickly returns to her task at the stove.

Peeta comes to take my hand as I stand by awkwardly. He leads me to the next room where a man sits, that I assume is his father. It's easy to see where Peeta gets his looks and charm from. Frank Mellark is chatty and kind. He immediately invites me to sit down beside him on the plush couch. He seems eager to get to know me, and makes me feel comfortable and welcome even as he asks me about a million different questions.

"Ok, dad, give her a break!" Peeta finally interjects as his dad starts broaching the conversation of my family.

"What else could you possibly need to know, Peeta already told us everything anyway!" Declan says as he plops down on a nearby chair. He grabs for the television remote, but Ryder beats him to it as he enters and sits on the other side of the couch. Peeta's cheeks redden.

His mother comes in then and invites us to the table to eat. She declines my offer for help, so I take a seat between Peeta and Levi. The ten-year-old boy tries desperately to show off his magic skills to me. I try my best to look impressed. Frank proves to be quite the entertainer. He has us all in stitches recounting stories of when the boys were younger. Each one takes turns interjecting bits of information that their father does not know, or mistakes. I help Peeta to clear the table after the meal and wash the dishes while he dries.

"I told you they'd like you." He leans in to whisper.

I look to him and smile. He smiles back, then becomes suddenly serious as he leans in for a kiss. I hesitate, worrying about his family being near.

"It's ok," He whispers to my lips as his eyes close. "They've seen two people kiss before."

I scoff and give in to his affection. We are pulled apart only by the chiding of Ryder as he comes in to grab a drink. Minnie yells at him to leave us alone, and remarks that he used to kiss her like that. He guffaws and makes a quick exit before the aluminum foil ball she has made from wrapping up leftovers has a chance to hit its mark. After we clean up, we sit and play a card game with the others. All this family time together makes my heart ache for days long gone with my own family. Peeta seems to sense a change in my mood.

"You ok?" He asks as he leans over to kiss the side of my head.

"Just tired." I reply.

We say our goodbyes shortly after, and make the ride back to my apartment in silence. I get the feeling that this happy little bubble we've been living in is about to burst.

—

As December rolls in, so do the many changes in our lives. Peeta begins the arduous task of packing up his life for three months (he's flying out the day after Christmas), and I am heading into my first round of final exams. The paper writing seems endless, and studying for tests monopolizes most of my time. All of the stress admittedly makes me more surly than usual. I feel a great amount of relief once the semester comes to a close, but maintain my moody disposition. Peeta seems determined to make me happy in the last few weeks we have together. He takes me ice skating, and out to dinner, but the truth remains that he's leaving, and I suppose I'm feeling sorry for myself.

"What do you want for Christmas?" He inquires casually as we sit facing one another with legs tangled together on the couch, both of us tending to our own interests.

I finish the sentence I'm typing, buying my time. Not sure what to say.

"You." I finally decide.

"Me?" He says suggestively with a wiggle of his eyebrow.

I poke his stomach with my toe. He grabs my foot and uses it to move my leg aside. I giggle as he crawls his way over and moves my laptop to the floor. Suddenly his body is hovering over mine, and everything inside of me aches for him. I can tell by his closeness that the feeling is mutual. He dips down to kiss me, and I feel every bit of stress and worry melt away. I lose myself in his breath and the feel of his lips on mine. I dig my fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck as he trails down my neck with kisses. His breath is ragged as he brings his face to mine. His eyes bore into me. I hold his face in my hands and suddenly feel overwhelmed with emotion. Tears prick my eyes. A look of concern crosses his features.

"What's wrong, am I hurting you?" He makes a sudden move to the floor to alleviate the pressure his body had on me.

"No." I search for the words to explain, but I'm not sure I know myself. "I think I'm going to go." I say sitting up, a knot rising in my throat. I don't want him to see me cry. He moves to give me a ride home, but I deny him. I want to be alone. He makes me promise that I'm still coming to help him pick out a Christmas tree the next day. I nod in agreement, kiss him goodbye, then spend the rest of the night alone with my thoughts.

I dream a sweet dream about my dad and wake up with a heartache. The sun has barely broken the horizon as I reach for my phone. I text the second person that comes to mind: Primrose. Thankfully she's an early riser, and responds back almost immediately. She agrees to make the drive to meet me, and an hour later we sit in a booth at Red's.

"So, when are you planning on telling him you love him?" She asks suddenly after a moment of silence drags on.

"Love?" I nearly choke on the word. "I don't... I don't love Peeta." I falter. Prim gives me a knowing look. "I love you." I offer. "How are you doing?" I attempt to change the subject.

"Don't do that." She admonishes me. "Don't change the subject."

I roll my eyes.

"He's leaving, Prim. For three months! How can I admit I love someone who so willingly walks away?"

Now it's Prim's turn to roll her eyes. "You're ridiculous, you know that? First of all, he applied back in August before he knew you. Second, he's coming back, and third, I've never seen you this happy. Ever." She finishes her lecture.

I let her words soak in. Do I really love him? I search my mind for clarity. "How can you be so sure I'm in love? What do you know about it?" I still struggle to think of my sister as anything other than the pig-tailed little girl that cried when I stepped on her cat's tail.

"Unlike you, Katniss, I've gone out in the world. Met people. Dated people!"

"Well excuse me for not having time to get out in the world. I was too busy taking care of our family after dad died." I argue back in hushed tones.

She stops to consider me a moment. Her face softens into a smile.

"Katniss, that was a long time ago. Everyone is fine now. No one needs you to take care of them like that anymore. It's time you take care of yourself." She says gently.

I let her words soak in. "When did you become such an expert?" I query, still brooding.

"I took a psych class last semester." She says with a shrug before taking a bite of her food.

Prim allows me to change the subject after that, but my mind is coursing with new thoughts. It's as if her words have given me permission I didn't know I had been needing all of these years to let myself feel. After our meeting, she drops me off at my apartment, and I suddenly feel nervous to see Peeta.

I make the walk slowly to his house. The temperature has dropped significantly, leaving me cold, even though I am well-outfitted. Chunky snowflakes fall softly from the sky as I near his home. Making my way up the porch, I knock on the door. I watch through the front door as he bounds down the steps, throwing a hooded sweatshirt on as he descends the stairs. I catch a glimpse of his well-toned flesh as he pulls the shirt down with one hand while opening the door with the other. His tired eyes peer out from behind his glasses and his normally well-coifed hair is a mess.

"Hi." I say slowly. "You ok?"

"Yeah! Didn't get much sleep last night." He says nonchalantly as he stands aside to let me in, running a hand through his hair. "You're here early." He remarks as I stop to plant a kiss on his lips.

"I met with Prim this morning for breakfast." I reply as we walk into the kitchen.

"Oh? How's she doing?" He asks as he puts a kettle on to boil.

"Fine." I reply as I formulate my next thought. Peeta doesn't seem to be completely awake yet, so I try not to bombard him with too much information. "We had a good talk this morning. She helped me realize some things." I say as I watch Peeta move around the kitchen to ready two mugs for tea.

"And what's that?" Peeta asks as he leans his elbows on the island where I sit, resting his chin in his hand.

"Well, my father died about eight years ago. He died very suddenly, and it left this gaping hole in our family. I was barely old enough to work, but my mom went sort of catatonic and no one else was around to take care of Prim and me..." I sort of trail off, not entirely sure where I'm going with all of this. "Anyway!" I snap back, "After talking to Prim this morning, I feel like maybe I have permission to finally...move on."

Peeta is silent for a long time while he looks at me. I become uncomfortable by his stare, and am thankful for the whistling tea kettle that breaks his concentration. He fills both mugs and passes one off to me, still silent.

"Why are you so quiet?" I whisper, as I blow on my tea.

"I think that was the most open, honest, and emotional thing you've ever said to me." He responds back quietly, sort of stunned.

I shrug my shoulders, not sure what else to say. I'm not ready to admit my other feelings yet, especially since I haven't quite gotten a hold on them.

"What's the plan for today? You going lumberjack on me?" I say with a smirk, as I change the subject.

He gives me a curious look. "If you like that sort of thing." He slides over to me with a smile.

I run my hands through his hair, and pull his head in for a hug. I'm going to miss this.

—

The tree farm is packed with customers this close to Christmas. After an hour of walking around, and much debate, Peeta settles for a little tree to cut down. The experience is quite comical, but Peeta is strong, and it doesn't take long. I try my best to be helpful in the process, but mostly just end up staring, or laughing at him while he works. I can't seem to keep my eyes off of him, and feel foolish when he catches me looking. He gives me a sly smirk as if he can read my mind. He has opted to keep his glasses on for the day, and wear a knit cap to ward off the chill in the air. Peeta's temperature always seems to run hotter than most, or perhaps it's because I'm always freezing, but he has only a hooded sweatshirt and jeans on with a pair of boots. I find myself daydreaming about cozying up and sharing the pocket of his shirt.

"Katniss?" His voice breaks me from my thoughts.

I mentally shake myself and come to his aid as we work to tie the tree to the top of his car. After the ride home, getting the evergreen into the house is a whole new adventure. Peeta is very particular about where he wants it, and I try my best to be patient with him. Once he decides it's perfect, I light a fire, he puts on some carols and we begin to decorate. The moment feels jovial and sweet. At one-point, Peeta sweeps me up and dances me around the room. All I can do is laugh as I try to keep up. He pulls me close and dips me low to the ground. He leans in for a kiss, but loses his footing. We fall in a heap on the floor. We both chuckle, but become suddenly serious as we look deeply into one another's eyes. Peeta swallows hard.

"Katniss..." He begins, and somehow I know what's coming next. Before he has a chance to speak, I quickly cover his mouth with mine, and we are suddenly lost in the moment. Our hands explore each other freely. Mine roam around his back. His move up and down my side. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull his lips hard on mine. I feel his warm hand tease at the bottom edge of my shirt. I arch my back slightly to encourage him further. A small moan escapes from my throat as he takes my hint and allows his hand to investigate further. I feel my skin react as his fingers lightly graze my side. I find his hand under my shirt and guide it upward until it meets the fabric of my bra. He pulls his mouth from mine, breath rapid. I bite my lip, and raise my eyebrows in suggestion. His lips come crashing back down to mine, and we explore each other in new ways as the sky turns dark.

We fall asleep after a while, and when I awake, the fire has reduced to smoldering embers. Peeta's warm body is curved around my back as we lay on the floor. I slowly turn my body so that I face him, his arm still slung over my side. His breathing is deep and rhythmic as if asleep. I reach out to gently touch my fingertips to his lips. I bring my gaze to his still-closed eyes, then back down to his lips.

"I love you, Peeta." I whisper, barely audible to even myself.

I close my eyes quickly, afraid of what I've just done. He doesn't stir, but I could swear I see the tiniest hint of a smile play on his lips when I open my eyes again after a moment. I must eventually fall back to sleep because when I wake up to the muffled sounds of the piano, I find myself in Peeta's bed with muted sunlight streaking in through the window. I peak outside to see the snow that began yesterday is steadily continuing its assault. I give my body a stretch and make my way to the bathroom to freshen up before heading downstairs. As I walk up behind Peeta's seated figure, I slide my arms over his shoulders and down his chest until my cheek is pressed to his. I can feel his day-old stubble scratch my skin, before I lean in to kiss the side of his neck. His fingers stop moving on the keys and come up to cover my hands.

"Good morning." He offers.

"Good morning." I reply as I lean in to kiss his neck again, this time lingering to taste his skin. His grip on my hands tightens as I make my way to nibble his earlobe.

"What are you doing to me?" He gets out as more of a moan than a question.

"Trying to remember you." I whisper in his ear.

I feel his body begin to turn, and I make way for him to face me. I take the opportunity then to straddle him on the bench, using the piano to quickly steady myself. I grip his face with my hands, and study him for a moment before he pulls me down to meet my lips with his. Our tongues explore each other's mouths, the taste of mint still fresh. I'm startled then by a vibration coming from Peeta's pocket. He seems oblivious, and tries to keep the moment between us alive, although I'm now distracted.

"Aren't you going to get that?" I ask as I move from my position.

"I wasn't planning on it!" He grumbles as he reaches for my hand, and grabs his phone from his back pocket at the same time. He scoffs when he reads the caller ID. He pulls me down next to him on the bench as he answers. Peeta chats quickly with the caller in a cryptic way, then hangs up. I look to him questioningly. "My mom." He replies as he rolls his eyes.

We sit quietly for a time. Peeta plays with our hands for a moment before declaring his need for a cold shower, and makes a quick exit. I cook a simple breakfast for us while he's gone. When he comes down, we discuss our plans for the following day, before I have to leave for work. Peeta's mother has planned a holiday-slash-going-away-party for him. Apparently, she has invited all of his friends and family. The thought of this makes my heart race, as I am expected to be there. Add to that the fact that tomorrow is Christmas Eve, and I'm still not quite sure what to get for Peeta. He keeps insisting that there's nothing he wants, and that spending whatever time we can together over the next couple of days is gift enough. I don't accept that, especially since there's now a box with my name on it sitting under the tree. I wonder if I should get him something practical, like an umbrella, since I discovered it can be rainy in Italy this time of year.

Why am I so bad at being romantic? I've convinced myself that whatever is in that little box from him is likely to be the single most romantic thing ever. I let out a deep sigh, and kiss him goodbye. I spend my entire walk to work mulling it over. I even reluctantly enlist Madge's help once I get to the store, while remaining vague on who it's for.

"So, who is this guy? You've never mentioned him before." Madge seems slightly put off by my lack of gossip.

I shrug in response.

"Where did you guys meet?" She continues probing.

"The coffee shop." I respond, and a thought suddenly pops into my head for a gift. "That's what I'll do!" I say more to myself than anything.

"Ok?" Madge says, confusion in her voice. She goes back to her work without further discussion.

I stop by the coffee shop and grocery store on the way back to my apartment. I've got work to do and not a lot of time to do it. I spend most of the night working on my gift. I'm so tired I barely hear my alarm going off the next morning. I do my best to look festive and ready to meet a considerable amount of new people. I try desperately to curl my hair, and apply enough makeup to perk up my sleepy face. Peeta knocks at my door shortly after three.

"Wow." He says in a breathy tone when he sees me. I immediately feel self-conscious. "Maybe we should skip the party and just stay here?" He jokes as he scoops me up in his arms and plants kisses on my neck.

I inhale the intoxicating smell of his cologne and wonder if he would actually agree to his own suggestion.

"Your family wants to see you." I say thinking better of it.

He puts one last kiss on my lips before stepping back to give me room. I grab my coat and his gift, and we head out the door.

The driveway is full of cars at his parent's house when we arrive. One in particular stands out to me, and my suspicions are confirmed when a blond steps out of the driver's side.

"Primrose?" My voice is heavy with confusion. I look to Peeta for answers.

"I hope you don't mind?" He replies with a pleading look on his face.

"How did you-?" I can't quite formulate a question.

He throws his car in park, and I step out to greet her. She smiles wide at my confused state. I stand dumbly as Peeta comes alongside me.

"You must be Peeta?" She offers as she opens her arms to him.

The two hug and I hear Peeta remark that it's nice to finally put a face with a name.

"Well if we had left it up to Katniss we would probably never meet." My sister remarks as she looks to me with a smirk.

I assume at some point one of them stole my phone and reached out to the other. My guess would be on Prim. I wrap my arm around her waist as we make the walk to the house, my mind still trying to put the pieces together. As we enter the front door we are bombarded by cheers, greetings, and a great deal of hugs. I try my best to introduce Prim to the people I know. Peeta introduces me to a handful of other guests that stop by as we work to remove our coats and shoes. The little farmhouse is packed. I feel tension settle in my chest. I grip Peeta's hand. He looks to me knowingly and motions to the upstairs. We climb the stairs quickly and enter the first room at the top.

"You ok?" He asks as he takes my face briefly in his hands. I nod and draw a deep breath. I take a moment to scan the space.

"Was this your room?" I question. I notice a number of medals and trophies displayed on one wall. Several posters sporting the names of bands I don't recognize, and photos here and there cover the rest. I step closer to consider one that shows a much younger Peeta surrounded by his brothers.

"Yeah. This was it." He replies as he sits down on the edge of the bed.

I examine the medals and trophies sporting words like 'first place' and 'state champion'. I look to him curiously.

"I wrestled a bit in high school." He says with a shrug.

I turn to smirk at him as I make my way over. "Maybe you could show me a few moves." I tease as I wrap my arms around his neck, bringing my mouth close to his. He raises his eyebrows in surprise, he knows I'm not much for flirting. Our lips meet for a brief moment before there's a knock on the door. We look to see Peeta's dad standing in the doorway. My face burns suddenly with embarrassment.

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt. Peet, your mom is looking for you." He says getting right to it.

Peeta nods and stands to leave. I follow behind, but not before his dad stops me to give me a hug. He tells us he met my sister, and he thinks she's "wonderful". I feel relieved at knowing this for some reason.

Our brief respite makes me feel better prepared to face the party as we head downstairs. We greet his mother who still seems quiet and indifferent towards me. Soon Peeta is scooped up into several different conversations as we make our way to the neighboring living room. I watch as he smiles and chats with friends and family. I do my best to keep up with conversations, but I find myself thinking about the two of us as if I'm an outsider. I begin to wonder what a man like him would see in me. He is talented and successful, handsome and funny, not to mention smart. He is well-rounded. Every woman's dream by all accounts. Then there's me; no talent to speak of, no success yet. I am not beautiful, or funny. What am I? I find Peeta looking at me expectantly all of a sudden.

"Hmm?" I offer when I realize I've been part of a conversation that I'm clueless about.

Peeta chuckles at my response. "I was introducing you to my friend, Finnick."

I feel my cheeks redden as I offer my hand in greeting. I excuse myself shortly after to go find Prim.

"What's wrong?" She asks the minute she sees me. She was talking with Minnie when I walked up.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" I ask making it clear I want us to be alone.

Primrose excuses herself and follows me to a quiet room on the side of the house opposite the commotion.

"What is it?" She asks, looking concerned.

I suddenly feel silly for even needing her. "You know what, forget it." I try to blow it off, but she sees right through me. After some gentle nudging I finally come clean about my insecurities. Prim just nods and listens. She plants her hands lovingly on my shoulders when I'm done.

"I don't know why you're worried, you're all anyone can talk about around here." She offers. I try to deny her words, but she defends herself. "I mean it! Minnie was telling me Peeta's mom even likes you. She said it took her marrying Ryder and having the girls that finally started warming Alice up, and even then, Minnie wasn't too sure."

I roll my eyes at this.

"What's not to like? You know, your whole self-deprecating-thing is exhausting. I'm not going to sit here and tell you how great you are. If you want to know why he likes you so much, just ask him! Honestly, Katniss!" She finishes out with a roll of her eyes and a shake of her head. Before she leaves, she plants a kiss on my forehead.

She's right. I'm wasting time worrying about trivial matters. It's time to fully give in to this moment, and spend whatever time I have left with Peeta. Although, my feelings quietly continue to nag at me.

Peeta seems exhausted as we go to leave his parent's house late in the evening. I offer to drive the trip home, which he happily accepts. He is quiet and looks like he could fall asleep at any moment. I take his hand in mine for the remainder of the drive, and eventually he closes his eyes to sleep. He stirs to wake as we pull into his driveway.

"We're home." I say quietly as he looks to gain his bearings.

He turns to me and smiles sleepily. "Will you stay with me?" He asks.

I cannot deny him, so we make our way inside. He holds my hand as we make our way upstairs. He offers me one of his T-shirts and a pair of athletic shorts as sleepwear. He steps out of the room to allow me my privacy, as I quickly change. We meet again side-by-side at the bathroom sink to brush our teeth. It dawns on me then that I have kept a toothbrush at his place for several weeks. I freeze then, the implication of this sinking in. He glances at me in the mirror.

"Every-hing o-hay?" He asks with mouth full.

I nod dumbly. I rinse my mouth and make quick work of braiding my hair back for bed, trying desperately to avoid eye contact. I stare at my reflection for a moment after Peeta slips by me to finish his nighttime routine.

"Peeta?" I call to him as I look at myself.

He calls back in response, but I make no movement, or say anything in return. Suddenly he is standing in the doorframe wearing a T-shirt and shorts himself. I finally turn to look at him.

"I have a toothbrush here." I start. He looks at me as if I've told him the most obvious thing in the world.

"Uh huh?" Is the best he can respond with, obviously needing more.

I feel myself becoming frustrated that he can't follow my train of thought, or my implication. I find the self-conscious feelings from earlier creeping back into my mind.

"Why do you like me, Peeta?" The loaded question spews from my mouth.

It's definitely a question I can see he wasn't prepared for. He is quiet for a moment which certainly doesn't help my insecurities. He searches my eyes as if they hold the answers. I shake my head, frustrated, and try to walk past him. He catches my arm to stop me.

"Katniss..." He swallows hard. "I don't like you." He says as he looks to the ceiling and lets out a short breath. His eyes lock on mine as he continues, "I love you." He quietly whispers as his voice falters.

I am rooted in place, a garden of butterflies erupts in my stomach.

"Peeta..." I whisper back after a long moment of silence between us.

"Katniss, I love everything about you." He replies before I have a chance to go on. He continues eagerly. "I love how you make me laugh. I love how you annoy me. I love how smart and quiet you are. I love how talented and beautiful you are. God, you are so beautiful!" He cups my face tenderly with his hand. "I love your eyes and the way your hair smells. I love your smile and your laugh. I love that when I've had the worst day ever, you know just what to say or do to make me forget all about it. I love that you're a terrible cook, and that despite meeting my family, you still continue to come around. I love how you kiss me and touch me, but most of all I love the way I _think_ you love me back." His face is inches from mine as he finishes his soliloquy. He raises his eyebrow slightly in questioning expectation.

"I do." I say more as a whisper, then quickly close the space between our mouths.

Something has suddenly changed between us after our admissions. We give in to the passion that has simmered beneath the surface for the last several months. We slowly find our way to his bed in a swirl of kisses, hands, and clothes. We make love then for the first time as the snow falls softly outside.

—-—

I wake gradually the next morning as a feeling of happiness and dread mix in my gut. I realize today is our last full day together. I feel Peeta's chest rise and fall beneath my cheek. My body aches to stretch. I oblige, although it causes Peeta to stir. He stretches beneath me, then we both settle back into our spots.

"Morning" his husky voice mutters. I feel his chest vibrate beneath my ear as he speaks, followed by the sound of his heart.

"Morning" I say back as I feel a lump rising in my throat. I quickly swallow it down.

I gently tickle his arm with my fingers. I am pleased to see his skin react. I feel a smile play on my lips, and begin to plant soft kisses on his chest beneath me. I look up to give him my smile. I bite my lower lip as he reaches to gently tuck the stray hairs from around my face behind my ear. He breathes a content sigh, and gives me a small smile in return.

"I have something for you!" I remember excitedly.

I've never been much of a gift giver, but for some reason sharing my sentimental treasure with Peeta has me eager. I sit up to search the floor quickly for something to wear, trying desperately to keep the blankets wrapped around me in modesty. I hear Peeta chuckle.

"Why are you trying to hide?" He asks. "I've seen everything at this point."

I feel his lips press against my shoulder. I shrug and shimmy into my underwear as I scoop up the nearest T-shirt I can find. I pad my way softly downstairs. I stop off in the kitchen to set some water to boil. I startle as I feel Peeta's arms wrap around my waist.

"Merry Christmas." He says as his chin rests on my shoulder.

"Merry Christmas." I reply as I nudge his head with mine.

I feel his arms leave my body, but return seconds later, this time he holds his small gift up in offering to me. I take it in my hands and turn to face him, still held in his embrace.

"It's just a little something that reminds me of you. I hope it makes you think of me." He explains as I finish taking the wrapping paper from the box that hides underneath.

"I don't think I'll have any problem thinking about you." I tease as I open the box.

Inside is a thin, round, silver pendant about the size of a nickel. On it is stamped with what looks like a page from a music book, with several music notes. I pull it from the box, the delicate chain follows behind. I look to him, curious.

"It's a few of the notes from the song I was playing when we first kissed." He explains.

"Did you make this?" I inquire as I offer the necklace to him. I hold up my hair and turn around, indicating my desire to have it put on so I can wear it. I feel a pang in my chest. I touch the charm as I turn back to face him.

"I have some friends in the art department." He says with a shrug. "Do you like it?"

I nod eagerly, not trusting my voice at the moment. I grab his face to kiss his lips quickly. I sniffle and clear my throat as I step away to get my gift. I hand it off and am grateful that the kettle has begun to whistle. I busy myself with the task of making tea as I watch for his reaction out of the corner of my eye. I see a smile spread across his face as he lifts the gift I've made out of its box.

"What is all of this?" He inquires.

He begins to flip through the pages of memories I've pieced together from the time we have spent together, starting with our meeting at the coffee shop. He carefully considers the words and mementos I've artfully affixed to the pages. His face is hard to read as I stand by and consider him. I clear my throat to gain his attention. Our eyes meet. He has a soft smile on his face, and his eyes look glassy.

"Thank you. It's wonderful." He says as he turns back to the book.

I stand over his shoulder for a moment to survey my work. For someone that's admittedly as romantic as a dead fish, I feel proud of what I've done.

I suddenly feel needy for him, and make my intentions known with a few strategically placed kisses and touches. He responds in kind and fulfills my desire for affection. After, Peeta spends time cooking an elaborate breakfast for us to share. I try my best to stay out of his way, knowing any contribution I make will likely not end well. We make every attempt not to discuss the subject that looms over our heads, but eventually we begin to discuss the details of Peeta's nearing departure and subsequent months away. He gives me a key to his place and invites me to stay whenever I want. We spend the rest of the day lounging around the house, napping, and talking. The safety, comfort and happiness our little bubble provides now will be all I have until Peeta returns to me.

As morning breaks, Peeta begins collecting the remainder of things he will need for his trip. He carefully slips the book I made him into his carry-on luggage when he thinks I'm not looking. We eventually make our way to the foyer. With one last assessment of his space, he nods without word and we head for the car.

I'd like to say the ride to the airport was filled with sweet confessions and promises, but it wasn't. We drove in complete silence, both our minds undoubtedly filled with any number of thoughts. I actually try not to think of Peeta, or anything related to us. I'm not very successful. As we near our stop in departures, we both let out a heavy sigh at the same time. I look to Peeta and he looks to me, smiles playing on our mouths. My face falls as the emotions I fought valiantly against ultimately betray me. I quickly brush a tear from my cheek. Peeta pulls my face to his to plant a soft, sweet kiss on my lips. A small laugh that sounds more like a sob escapes my mouth as I pull back, a sniveling fool. I attempt to compose myself.

"Look what you've done to me, Peeta Mellark!" I scold playfully.

"I've melted the heart of stone." He offers heroically with a quick playful flex of his arm muscle.

I roll my eyes and make my exit from the car. Prolonging the inevitable has never been my thing. Peeta exits the car shortly after to retrieve his luggage from the trunk. I stand nearby on the curb with my arms folded tightly. I try my best not to look at him. He plops his things at his side as he stands in front of me. I remain steadfast.

"Can I at least get a hug goodbye?" He asks trying to catch my eye.

I shake my head. "No." I reply curtly.

"Why not?" His tone is sad.

"Because." I offer childishly. I feel his hand reach my cheek and gently guide my face to bring my gaze to his.

"Katniss..." His voice is softly pleading.

"Because if I hug you, I won't want to let you go." I finally admit, feeling embarrassed by my emotions.

His shoulders sag. Giving in, I take the opportunity to throw my arms around his neck and hug him tightly. He wraps his arms around my waist, and squeezes back just as tight, lifting me off the ground. As he sets me down, he plants a kiss on my neck, inhaling deeply. I'm not sure how much longer I can stay in this moment. My emotions are threatening to get the better of me.

"Oh!" I exclaim suddenly pulling away to go back to the car, remembering one last gift I got Peeta for his trip.

"Thought maybe you could use this." I offer as I hand over a small wrapped box. Peeta gives me a questioning look, but makes quick work of opening it as our time is drawing to a close.

"I hear it can be rainy this time of year over there, so..." I explain and trail off as he uncovers the umbrella inside the box. His eyes seem to glisten as he draws me in for a kiss.

"It's perfect." He replies.

We stand uncertainly for a moment. I realize then how cold I am. My body shudders from the chill. Peeta rubs my arms, and plants one last kiss on my lips.

"Ok." He clears his throat. "You take care of yourself." He makes an attempt at a smile.

I offer my own halfhearted grin in return as he bends to gather his things. I stand by idly watching as he leaves. Suddenly, panic strikes as his figure disappears into the airport. I call to him. He stops as I sprint toward him and engulf him in one last embrace.

"I love you." I whisper as I nuzzle my face in the crook of his neck. I feel his body relax beneath me as if the weight of the world has lifted.

"I love you too." He says as he pulls back to rest his forehead against mine.

"Ok." I say as I pull away completely and nod my head in acceptance. I give him one last glance over my shoulder as I turn to leave. He offers me a small wave, and just like that I'm alone.

The days and weeks seem to drag on initially. I muddle through my classes, and fill my days with work and studying. Peeta and I talk when we can. Every once in a while we visit with each other over a video chat, but it never feels like enough. I miss him, and he makes certain I know just how much he misses me. As weeks turn in to months, I grow eager as the winter semester nears its end. It's only a matter of days before Peeta is slated to come back. The weather slowly begins to turn, and I find myself more willing to venture out. I decide a visit to the coffee shop is in order as spring teases the air. The walk rejuvenates me, and I resolve to find a seat outside to enjoy the day. As I settle in at the table, I pull out my journal and pen. I've taken a liking to writing over the last several months and even toyed with the idea of following the path as a career. As my mind drifts and my hand takes over on the page I am lost in thought until my phone pings.

"What are you up to?" The message from Peeta reads.

My fingers make their way to the pendant he made me that I wear around my neck. I play with the charm as I reply back that I'm writing at the coffee shop. He offers no further reply, so I get back to my task. A warm breeze grazes the back of my neck as I hear a chair scrape the ground, and someone nearby clear their throat.

"Excuse me, are you here for the cat obsession group too?" A familiar voice fills my ears, pulling me from my thoughts.

I lift my head slowly, my heart racing, my mind reeling to piece the logistics of this moment together. I feel a smile suddenly play on my lips. "It was yesterday." I reply, as I turn in my seat to confirm my suspicions. "Peeta." I whisper in disbelief.

I take in the sight of him, my stomach twists in joyful knots. He looks tired, but a smile takes over his face.

"Hey." He offers back, allowing the bag on his shoulder to fall to the ground with a thud as he opens his arms and envelopes me in a tight hug as I rise to meet him. I grab a fistful of the back of his shirt in my attempt to pull him as close to me as possible. I feel a small irrational fear that he might disappear as a figment of my imagination. I breathe him in, resting my face in the crook of his neck.

"You're home early." I say as I pull back to take a look at him.

"I hope you don't mind?" He teases.

I grab the sides of his face as I shake my head. I press my lips to his with a great sense of urgency then. We lose ourselves for a moment before I feel Peeta pull back.

"Come on," he says as he takes my hand in his after picking up his bag. "We have a lot of catching up to do." He continues with a wink as we head toward home. I feel complete.


	2. Epilogue

4 years later...

My stomach twists in nervous knots as I play with the fabric of my gown. I can hear the murmurs of the crowd just outside the back room. The day has finally come. A lot has happened in between time, but my sense of accomplishment is on high as I give a last minute adjustment to the cap on my head. Graduation is just a formality at this point, since I've recently been hired on as a full time online writer for an up-and-coming tech company. Peeta was the one that insisted I walk across the stage today. I know he and Primrose are sitting outside among the crowd waiting to cheer me on. I'm pretty sure they're more excited than I am about all of this. I made a strong argument not to attend today's ceremony seeing as how Peeta has an art opening later this evening, but here we are. I follow the rest of the graduates as we make our way from backstage to the thunderous applause of family and friends. I scan the audience, and my eyes eventually fall on Peeta. He blows me a discrete kiss as I walk by and take my place. Even after all these years he can still make me blush. After a bit of fanfare, our names are called, and I can officially call myself a college graduate. I can't seem to keep the smile from my face. Peeta and Prim are there to greet me afterward with hugs and congratulations. Once we've made our way to the car, I'm suddenly struck by how tired I am. I guess I didn't sleep well last night from all the nerves. As we make our way into the house, I tell Peeta to wake me in enough time to get ready for his show tonight while I climb the stairs and crash into bed.

The sound of my phone vibrating stirs me from my deep and restful slumber. The house is quiet and dark. I bolt upright in bed, panic stricken and dazed. Prim is calling me.

"Hello?" I offer, my heart beating wildly as I rush around in a flurry, knowing I've overslept.

"Where are you? The opening starts in 20 minutes. Everyone is already here!" She sounds just as stressed as I feel. Her voice seems to compete with the crowd I imagine is surrounding her.

"Peeta was supposed to wake me up!" I shout, feeling suddenly furious both at him and the corner of the bed I just stubbed my toe on. I bite back several choice words and assure Prim I'll be there soon.

I fire off an angry text to Peeta in the meantime. Thankfully I've already laid out the simple black dress and shoes I'll be wearing this evening. I manage to braid and pin my hair into a flattering updo in no time flat, and rush out the door. It seems the universe is up to its old tricks again as I get stopped at every red light on the way. My blood is boiling as I pull in to park. I decide to take a moment to compose myself before I make my way to the gallery. My mind is preoccupied as I walk to the front of the building, otherwise, looking back, I probably would've noticed the lack of activity. As I enter the building, I stop suddenly. The space is completely dark except for the soft glow of twinkle lights spread throughout the room. There is a deafening silence.

"Peeta?" I call, as I take a few more hesitant steps in.

I'm half tempted to walk out to ensure I'm in the right place, when a drawing hung on a nearby wall catches my eye. I know it's from Peeta's hand, I would recognize his artistry from anywhere. As I step closer to investigate, I realize the drawing is of me. It's a sketch from a time when we went ice skating. I smile at the memory. As I make my way toward the next work, I realize it is another drawing of me, this time I am sleeping. Sketch after sketch shows just how much Peeta has paid attention to me all these years, without me even realizing.

"Peeta?" I call again as I turn and search the room.

I hear footsteps rounding the corner, and see Peeta emerge soon after.

"Hi." He offers with a smile as his hand goes nervously for his pocket.

I take in the sight of him. He is sharply dressed in a black suit and dress shirt. I close the space between us and offer him a kiss.

"What's going on? Where is everyone?" I inquire as I look to him for answers.

"They'll be here soon, there's something I need to do first." He replies cryptically. His look turns serious.

"Ok?" I offer, not quite following.

He takes my hand and leads me to the other side of the gallery where more of his work is on display. After a quick glance around I note that I am the subject of every piece of art.

"They're all of me." I say somewhat quizzically.

Peeta stops and turns to me, grasping both my hands in his. "It's always you, Katniss. It has always been you. From the moment I saw you sitting in the coffee shop four years ago, I knew I was a goner. You have been there for me through all of life's ups and downs, and I love you beyond compare." He begins.

My mind wrestles with the brevity of his words, and why this moment feels unlike any other submission of love. My mind wrestles no more as I watch him sink to one knee in front of me. My heart races as I watch him look down to grasp something small between his fingers from his jacket pocket. His eyes meet mine and a wide smile spreads across his face. As I flit my glance away, my gaze falls to the delicate ring he clutches.

"Peeta!" I gasp, covering my gaping mouth. I feel tears prick my eyes as I fight to control the feeling of weightlessness taking over my body.

"Katniss," Peeta clears his throat, his voice heavy with nerves and emotion. "Will you marry me?"

I stare in disbelief. My mind and mouth will not form words. I watch as Peeta quickly brushes the back of his hand across his eye as he waits for my reply. I feel my mind flashing every moment of the past four years between us in this single moment. Ahead of us is an empty void; I cannot see what the future holds, but in front of me is the only man in can imagine navigating through it with. I tell him yes.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read my story. I hope you enjoyed it. As always, I love the reviews, adds and favorites :)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of The Hunger Games characters.


End file.
